


Cope

by iamsodi



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Oh look, another gangish AU, anywho, but it's basically the same area, i mean they're not really a gang, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsodi/pseuds/iamsodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delirious was sold and then raised in hell. Under Adam Montoya's watch and leash, he was a lethal weapon. This life filled with violence and bitterness is all Delirious knew until he found a route to escape. A route back to his friends. A route back to home. A route leading to life. A route leading to Evan Fong. </p><p> </p><p>Another h20vanoss story. lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! so ive actually been working on this piece for a while. it actually was originally for a different fandom! but i realized that it definitely is better suited for BBS and all them! so yes! here's my story! as always, i hope ye enjoy!!!

Prologue 

Mr. Montoya was just like the rumors said. He was tall and pale, and Jonathan had never seen anyone so intimidating. Being dressed in a full black suit, didn't help the cause. He had a sense of darkness lurking around him. Jonathan's heart beat quickly with nerves. 

He looked at Jonathan with his dark eyes. Jonathan was wearing a new dark outfit, something Alexis picked out for his "big, big day!". Jonathan felt nice at first, but now with his man staring him down, he wasn't so sure. Wasn't this man here to take him home? Wasn't that was Alexis said this morning? Wasn't he happy? Why was Alexis fidgeting? She told him to stand straight and still and act like a soldier. She said he would like that. 

"Isn't he exactly what you wanted?" Alexis said. Her voice sounded strange...tight, like she was choking. "He's the best behaved, the best we have to offer! You probably won't even have to come back for another!" 

Jonathan watched Mr. Montoya's dark light begin to fill with light. The corner of his lips started to tilt up. He looked pleased. Like when Alexis looked sometimes when Jonathan helped with the chores around the home. 

"We just have a few papers for you to sign, then he's yours to take home. I'll go grab his coat, Jonathan, come on. Let's go grab your things while Mr. Montoya finishes up." 

Jonathan smiled up at Alexis as he followed her up the stairs to his room. There wasn't much left in there. He had packed what little he had this morning. When you grow up in a boys home, you learn not to carry or care for much. Alexis got down to her knees to help Jonathan pull on his jacket. 

"You be good for Mr. Montoya, won't you? He's a powerful man. I know you'll be fine." Jonathan clung tighty as she hugged him. Jonathan never cared for much, but his lovely caretaker was one of them. Reluctantly, he follows her back down to the man waiting for him. 

"Looks like everything should be in order for me." His words startled Jonathan. They were cold and sharp. "It looks like it may begin raining soon, we should head out." 

Jonathan couldn't help it, he took a slight step back and glanced at Alexis-and his heart fell. Her face was filled with saddness. He was pulled out of his trace by a presence in front of him. Mr. Montoya was squating down to be eye to eye with Jonathan. 

"I'm Alex Montoya. You'll be coming home with me, child. There's no need to be afraid. This is a good thing!" His words nor his smile did much to help Jonathan's nerves. However, he knew he did'nt have much of a choice. With one last glance to Alexis, he followed the man out the door of the place he once called home. 

The car waiting at the bottom of the stairs was large and so dark and tinted, you couldn't see inside. Jonathan could easily make out the dark clouds in the sky, reflecting off the window. It was begining to rain softly. 

There's a boy, not much older than him, leaning against the car with an odd expression. His smile grew once he saw Jonathan. 

"Well that only took forever!" He smiked at them once they were close enough. He patted Joanthan's shoulder and chuckled. "Heya bud! I'm Adam, I'm the big scary man's kid. Trust me, he's all bark-well...mostly." 

With a wink, Adam threw open the car door and jumped in the backseat. Jonathan could only take a breath, and then follow his lead. 

Something was off. Grantly, Jonathan has never been adopted before, this still felt weird. Sure, he had heard the rumors of the large man who came once a year to take a boy from the home, never hearing from the kid again, but Jonathan never truly listened in to those stories. 

Now he kind of wishes he had. 

Jonathan blures out the sound of Adam's voice going almost nonstop, and instead pays attention to the world outside the car. North Caroline had always been pretty. Jonathan had always liked to take walks and enjoy the world around him. It's almost too sad that it's all covered in haze of clouds and fog. 

It's only 20 minutes later that Jonathan realizes they're at the airport. He jumped as Adam pushed open his door got out. Jonathan swiveled his head to see Mr. Montoya opening his door. 

"Um, sir?" Jonathan spits out quicky. " Where exactly are we going?"

"Ah, he does have a voice." He sighed with a smirk on his face. "You'll see soon, you'll see."

By the time Jonathan steps out of the car and makes his way to the plane, the rain is hammering down.


	2. Bottom of The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious can't help but think of a time when his eyes were that bright, that confused, and youthful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! so i suppse i should add this warning: there are some darkish issues and subjects in this story.  
> so i should add trigger warnings for implied abuse for this chatper.

The Building.

That's what Adam called this place. Jonathan could understand why. If anything, this place was a well built warehouse. 

"It looks better on the inside." Mr. Montoya said once he saw Jonathan eyeing the building. Jonathan closed this eyes and tried to think of his days during the summer at the boys home. He only opened them again once the car came to a hault. 

Mr. Montoya was right. The inside was large and open, fit with woooden floors and marbel walls. It was quiet. 

"Come on, I'll show you where your room is at!" Adam tugged on his arm and lead him up the stairs. They walked three floors up, five doors to the right and then stopped. 

Adam knocked againts the black door. "This is it. Se ya later." With a wink and solute, he was gone. 

Jonathan was left alone infront of the door. He breathed in the quiet and willed his heart to calm down. Everything happened so fast. Wasn't it just yesterday he was dancing in the kitchen at the boys home? His life had turned around so quickly, it was a conplete blur.

The inside of his room wasn't unlike the one at the home. There was a bed, a desk, and a large window with a view. His bags were already placed on the bed.

Jonathan sat on the bed and finally let himself think. He had been at the home for as long as he could remember. None of this seemed real. He tried not to think about what the okder boys used to say about this place and Mr. Montoya. The whole thing wasn't sitting well with Jonathan. He wished it was the simple thought of actually being adopted and brought to a new place. 

He's brought back out of his head when there's knocking at the door. The last thing he wanted was the deal with more people. The knocking wasn't stopping. With a gulp of air, he slide off the bed. 

He opened the door to see another kid standing there. His hand was still raised to continue knocking. The kid flitched back when the door actually opened. 

"Oh, hey!" The boy said and smiled at Jonathan. He opened the door more. This boy's accent was one that Jonathan was familiar with. He didn't give off the same vibe he got from Adam. With that in mind, Jonathan relaxed a bit. 

"You must be the new kid on the block. I'm Luke. Though, around here I'm mostly known as Cartoonz." He shrugged and held his hand out. "Consider me your personal guide." 

Jonathan tentatively shook his hand and gave a small smile. "Come on, let me introduce you to the others."

Jonathan watched him walk around for a moment before following. He didn't have anything to lose anyway. This was his new home, wasn't it? 

They pasted a few more kids as they walked. Each one stopped and looked to Jonathan as they pasted. The further they went, the more his nerves jumped. 

"They're right outside. You'll like em." Luke looked over his shoulder and smiled. Jonathan was almost completely out of it by the time Luke pushed around the back door. 

The 'back yard' was a large feild. A few buildings scattered around, a garden, and a tree line way out back were the only things to be seen. 

"Oh, come on Lui! That's so so stupid and completely unfair. Such bull." A loud, hard voice yelled out and got Jonathan's attention. He looked around to find two boys with bars in their hands. One tall and angry, the other small and smug. 

"Tyler, Lui! Shut up and get over here. New kid is here!" Luke called to them. The two both stopped their arguing once they saw Jonathan. 

"Well, well, well." The larger one smirked, "We've been expecting you."

"Oh stop it. You're gonna creep him out." The smaller one laughed. 

"Yea, dude just got here. Hasn't even experienced anything yet." Luke put his hand on Jonathan's shoulder and turned to him. "Kid, I'm gonna be honest. This place ain't great. You'll see what i mean. Just...don't be freaked out around us. We're here for ya."

"Yea, we've known about you for a while. Figured we'd take you under our wing." The bigger one shrugged. "I'm Tyler. Or, um, Wildcat. That's what they usually call me. I'm cool with whatever."

"I'm Lui. They call me Lui because I hate stupid nicknames." The small one smiled and nudged Tyler, earning an eyeroll from him. 

"And you know me. So, kid, what about you. What's your name?" Luke asked him. 

Jonathan looked to the ground, completely unsure of what to say or do. He had no clue where was or what kind of place this was. How did anything of this happen? What is going to happen to him? 

"Well..." Luke pressed on. 

"You out of your mind, kid?" Tyler rolled his eyes. 

"Jesus, don't be mean on the first day." Luke scolded. 

"What? The dude looks a bit delirious to me. Real out of it." 

"He does seem a bit disoriented and delirious." Lui agreed. 

"Hm, delirious."

"Delirious."

"Delirious!"

"Jonathan!"

Delirious woke up nearly swollowing his tongue. He opens his eyes to see Adam standing next to his bed with a frown. Delirious runs a hand down his face before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of this bed. 

"What is it?" He croaks. 

"Sarah." Is was Adam says before turning and heading for the door. "You can't protect her forever. I'm not my father."

Delirious waits untill he can no longer hear footsteps before springing out of bed and down the hall. He stops infront of a white door, and can hear faint crying coming from inside. He gently taps his knuckles against the door. 

"Sarah? Sarah, it's me. It's Del." He places his forehead on the door and waits. He always waits on her. 

He breaths a sigh of relief when the door opens. He steps inside and the rest of the air is knocked out of him. Sarah is looking up at him with an pained expression. There's blackness around one of her bright blue eyes. Delirious can't help but think of a time when his eyes were that bright, that confused, that youthful. He kisses each of her eyelids.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry!" The little girl hiccups. "I did-didn't mean to!"

"Shh, baby, I know." Delirious picks her up and tucks her head into his neck. 

"W-window? Please?" 

"Of course, sweetheart, of course." The tears slow down on the way to his room. He knows his window seat, with a view to the outside world, will help calm her. 

Delirious hates that the new, younger one go through this. Adam considers violence to be the best route to obedience. Delirious could never allow himself to care until this little blonde haired angel showed up. The first time she looked at him with eyes to match his own, he knew he couldn't let Adam get to her. Delirious isn't exactly proud of how he got his deal with Adam, but it worked. For the most part, it worked. That's all that matters. 

Delirous sits with his back agaisnt the wall and Sarah between his legs. He kissed the top of her head and hums to her, pointing out things through the window to distract her mind. 

"I don't l-like it here." She whispers. "I want to go home."

Delirious' mind flashes to summers in North Carolina. To the sound of Alexis' voice. Then to springs in the trees with Luke. To the sound of four boys' laughter. Before everything went to hell. 

"Me too, sweetheart, me too."


	3. Garands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's pulled in clients and victims alike. He's slept with people only to kill them without blinking an eye. He's got the act of theatening down to a T; all he has to do now is stare someone down and they're begging for their life. For the past thirteen years, he's been living in a haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a filler. gives some more information and such.  
> trust me, it's about to pick up. 
> 
> warnings: mentions of kidnapping and suicidal thoughts

Tyler got lost. His parents had taken him and his brother on a trip into the city. Somethin had grabbed his attention and when he turned back around, his family was no where in sight. A woman approached Tyler and told him she'd help find them. Tyler was nine. He's been at The Building for over a year now.

Lui made a new friend. He was older than Lui so he though that made him seem cooler. Not only was he older, but he was from New York City. He would tell Lui stories all about life in the city. It enticed Lui and made him want to see it for himself. His friend told Lui he could take him there. Lui was ten. He's been at The Building for almost a year now. 

Luke was a runaway. His parents fought often and Luke couldn't handle it. His siblings would remain silent throughout each day and Luke never understood it. The week the hitting started was the week he left home. He was picked up off the streets with the promise of a place to stay for a little while. Luke was twelve. He's been at The Building for almost two years now. 

The first few years of Delirious' stay were relatively normal. The four boys would run about and remember to stay out of the way. It wasn't until his forth year that he started being treated like a soldier. But things were still fine. The older kids would sometimes look at them with such saddness. Luke always made sure the younger three wouldn't know why. 

There were times;however, when Delirious would be locked up in his room. He didn't know what happened on those nights when there was loud music and more voices to be heard than usual. He wouldn't know till a few years later. 

There were also the times when no one but then younger kids would be home. It would be for days at a time. No one would why; sometimes even Luke would be gone. Adam was always put in charge on those days. He never did much except for watch. 

At the age of thirteen, Delirious learned the truth. He learned why he was in this remote warehouse. Why he was choosen. What he would have to do. 

Some were here to preform. To be sold, bought, and rented. Some to steal and bring in money. Some to kill. To do Alex Montoya's dirty work. Some to make sure the entire operation would always work without flaw.

Then there was Delirious. Who was told he was special. That he was different. He would stand right side of Adam throughout this all. He was a pet; a prize.

Delirious is nearly 26 now. He's experienced things that would cause horrific nightmares. He's done things that have cause terrible trauma. He's pulled in clients and victims alike. He's slept with people only to kill them without blinking an eye. He's gotten the art of threatening to a T; all he has to do now is stare someone down and they're begging for their life. For the past thirteen years, he's been living in a haze. 

He only sense of hope and light is this sweet angel sleeping in his bed. Sarah was taken from her home at the worst of times: after The Breakout. She was part of Adam's rage, part of the "Re-Fill Group".

Just about everyone in The Building was used, ordered, abused, and haunted. Hardly Delirious though. No, he was special. Delirious quickly learned there was nothing special about it. He was a pet. The rest of the building, his friends, were put beneath him. He was feared.

That's why when many in the building escaped, they didn't mention a thing to Delirious. He could understand that. What he couldn't comprehend, was that three of the escapees were Tyler, Lui, and Luke. Delirious nearly threw up and then burned the note they left him. The note saying they would be back for him. 

That was almost five years ago. He accepts it now. 

What did it matter? He has nothing left. He has so much blood on his hands. He doesn't care. He has a weariness that sucked his soul dry. At 23, he was tired of living and resigned to the fact that nothing would ever change. It hasn't. He could wonder why he had even been born, but the answer is always the same: for this. Take it or leave it. And the only way to leave it is to kill himself. Every time he faced that fact, every time he had the chance, he fails. 

His only ray of light would be left behind. Sarah would be gutted from the inside out. He can't let that happen. Ever. 

 

A few nights out of the month, when mostly everyone is back at The Building,they sit outside and talk. They enjoy what they can. They can relate, or at least try to. 

Delirious only friend now is a go-happy, dark haired man named Anothny. Most of the time, he likes to go by Chilled. He was brilliant when it came to deception and outwitting to get what he wanted. The term 'friend' could be used loosely, but they do enjoy eachothers company and listen to one another. Yet even Chilled knows hardly nothing of what Delirious has done, or what has happened to make him the way he is. The others thought of him as invulnerable. They all wondered about him, but they never ask questions. Delirious made it clearly understood that he wouldn't talk. Except for Chilled, dumb-drunk, tired Chilled whom Delirious was fond of.

"You gotta have plans, Delirious. You gotta hope for something in the world." 

"Hope for what?"

"Well, I mean, you can't really get by any other way." Chilled takes a swing of his drink. "Not in this fucking life."

"I get by just fine."

"Hm, really? How?"

"I don't look back, and I don't look forward."

"Okay, well what about now? You gotta think about now, Delirious."

Delirious smiles faintly and twists his knife into the wooden table. "Now doesn't exist."


	4. Science of Making Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all he could ever expect of life. There was always going to be someone to enslave and use him, someone to profit from his flesh and his blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: death, drowning, sucidal thoughts

Delirious is leaned back against a concrete wall two floors underneath The Building. Adam's men are scattered about with their eyes on Adam in the center. In front of him were two bloody men on their knees. The man on the right was babbling in Spanish and shaking. The man of the left was sitting still with his fierce eyes fixed on Adam. 

"Come on now." Adam clapped his hands together. "It's like, a litle playground secret! Everyone has just gotta know. And me, being the mean girl that I am, I especially have to know."

The man on the left remained silent. The blood on his cheek shined against his dark skin. The man on the right continued his mumbled spanish, only to increase his volume. Delirious rolled his eyes.

"Come on. It's been almost two fucking hours, and we've gotten no where. This isn't working-"

"Shut it, man." Adam warns. "There's a system, you know this."

"Oh, fuck your system." Delirious pushed off the wall and stepped infront of Adam. He grabbed the spanish speaking man by the jaw and whipped his gun out. The man cried out and folds his hands together is prayer. Delirious smirked. "Yea, you keep on praying." 

He didn't even flinch when his gun goes off. He let thr man fall to the ground, lifeless, and turns to the other. He's refusing to look at Delirious but his heavy breaths gave him away. Delirious leaned in close and grabbed his jaw.

"You tell Sark that Nanners is looking for him." He spat out. "That Delirious will find him and what he took from us." 

Delirious shoved him away and then stood straight again. "Get him out of here." The room was quiet as the man was lead out. 

"Delirious-"

"Nanners we-you weren't getting anywhere. Now-"

"They were our best shot at finding Sark-"

Delirious stepped forward to be toe to toe with Adam. "They're gonna be paraniod now. They will attacked and we'll get him them. They'll be off guard. He-"

"You deliberately went against me-"

"Oh, fuck you. This whole thing was pointless. Fuck! You hardly get anything done! Nanners, you won't ever get this thing back to how it used to be-"

"Jonathan." Delirious snapped his mouth shut. Adam never uses his real name. Adam placed a hand on the side of Delirious' neck. "You're losing it, pet. Why don't we go back home? Get you a nice bath running. Help you relax."

 

Delirious, sobering and struggling, tried to claw for an escape. The icy cold water burned as he was dumped under. Gasping, he tried to get out, but his head was grabbed and forced under. When his lungs burned for air and he was losing consciousness, he was dragged up. "Enough?" He heard Adam's voice.

"Enough." He rasped, dragging in air.

He was shoved down again. He bucked and kicked, trying any way to escape. When he was pulled up again, he choked and vomited. He was thrown back and spluttered, trying to gulp in air. He was only given a few moments before being hauled to his knees.

"You're going to behave now, aren't you, Delirious?"

Delirious raised his head slowly and looked back at Adam with grave, sardonic eyes. "Yes, sir." He shivered with the cold.

"Alright. Take him back to his room before he catches a cold." Adam ordered his men. Delirious lets himself be dragged up the stairs.

 

He hasn't been in this room for years. He remembers spending an entire year in here, waiting. Waiting for those who would never come. So, Delirious didn't really know why he reopened the door to Luke's room. Everything was the same as he left it. Delirious wants to set it on fire. 

He's sat on the floor with his back against the wall. There's a small window to his right, letting in sunlight. The bed in the middle of the room was neatly made. There was dust floating about.

He stared at the dresser across from him. Some of Luke's belongings could still be in there. Delirious didn' like that. 

"Bastard!" He yelled at the dresser. "You left me!" He pushed himself up and off the wall. He throws the drawers open and tares threw them. With a yell, he threw the whole thing onto the floor. He covered his face with his hands and regained his breathing.

He loses it all again once he removed his hands. He dropped to his knees. He has always believed that the others dug their way out by the tree line. Everyone thought that. They were wrong. 

Delirious' hand shook as he placed it on the small door infront of him. All this time, the exit was right here. He spent an entire year in this room, and never thought to look.

He tried the handle: locked. Panic filled him and he tries everything to get the door open-nothing. He stood and placed everything back to it's place and leaves, defeated.

 

"You've been outside of here, right?" Sarah asked Delirious a few days later. She's sat on his window seat and her gaze was fixed outside.

"Many times, yup." Delirious is laying on his floor with his eyes closed.

"What's it like?"

"Better than in here." Delirious sighed. Sarah is quiet. Delirious sat up to see the young girl with sorrow eyes. "Sweetheart, what's going on?" He could barely hear what she said, but he rang in his head like a bell.

"God's truth." 

Everyone was part of an different section of Adam's operation for power. From murder to petty crimes to horrific prostitution, everyone had a place. Each person was trained in a certain section. Adam had assigned Sarah and began her training. 

Delirious was out the door and to Adam's main room before he could think. "Adam. We had a fucking deal." He spits as he opened the door. Adam spun around in his chair with an eyebrow raised.

"Who?"

"Sarah."

"Oh-oh come on. Don't you know by now that I do what I want? This is my house, ya know." He shrugged and spun himself back around to his desk.

"Your house?" Delirious stepped closer. "I do everything for you. The last thing people see before they die is a hockey mask. They see me. This is our house with you as a figurehead. We made a deal. She stays out of this. You've ruined another human being Adam Montoya."

Adam stood up and turned to face Delirious head on. "There's nothing you can do about it now, is there?"

Delirious shruggles to maintain his anger, but his resentment and bitterness was dissolving rational thought. 

"You are nothing but a spoiled child. You want everything. We do all your fucking dirty work while you parade around pretending to be your father. Wanna know something you won't ever have, Adam? The creditability and the power your father had."

"I had you kill my father! I'm doing what he could never do! He never knew how to put legit fear into people. I've done that!" Adam's face was white eith rage.

Delirious' heart beat faster and faster. He hated him. "You're a coward, Adam, and we both know that. I could kill you without blinking an eye. You should know, you raised me this way. So, here's what you are going to do, you are going to let me walk free with Sarah. And I'm going to live. I'm done."

"Murder and being a whore is all you know. You have nothing. I've given you everything. How would you survive?" Adam said lowly.

Delirious jerked his chin up. "A smart man could figure it out." 

Adam became every composed. "A smart man would never even consider speaking to me in this way."

Delirious heard the danger and realized what he has done. He sank down slowly, his heart in his throat. 

Adam came over to him and touched his cheek. "After all I've done for you," He said grievously. "Let me think about it then. Go upstairs now and rest. We'll talk later."

Delirious did as he sas told. Sarah must have gone to her room so he sat on the end of his bed and waited. When two of Adam's most violent men walked in without knocking, Delirious had his answer. 

"Adam said you had a lot to say to him a little while ago. Well, pet, now it's our turn to do a little talking." One of them smiled crookedly. "We've all been waiting for this for a long, long time. I think you know that."

Delirious' mind flashes back to a tall pale man in a dark suit. It came to him with sudden finality that there was no way out, not for him.

Hopeless rage filled him. He remembered everything everything ever done to him from the time he was a child at the boys home getting picked up by Alex Montoya to now, in this room. He rememebered everythig he's ever done to others. It was never going to get any better. This was all he could expect of life. There was always going to be someone to enslave and use him, someone to profit from his flesh and his blood.

There was one way out.

The men frown at the look on his face, but he didn't care. He was grinning at them. "What's the matter with you?" Delirious' eyes glowed bright and wild, he started to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"At you. Big guys. Oh man, and they call me a pet." He laughed harder at the stunned expressions on their faces. His laughter rose, sounding strange and brigjt. Even when they came at him, he couldn't stop laughing. Not on the first blow, or even the second. Or even the third. 

After the fourth blow, Delirious was on the floor with the wind knocked out of him. He slowly opened his eyes to see a box under his bed. A box that he doesn't recognize or remember. That's when it hits him.

There was another way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna say, i love adam with all my heart. hes honestly a fav and in no way is this story a reflection on him or how i feel about him. hes gr8

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna follow my tumblr, its tinyladdd


End file.
